Raelynn Daniels
Personality Raelynn is an extremely quite girl, who tends to have a RBF 24/7 with looks that could kill someone. However she isn't as mean as she seems. She just has a tough time getting out of her comfort zone, and keeps herself very reserved rather than being one with the group. She'd rather sit in the library with a good book then go out to a party. Backstory Morrisville, North Carolina was heaven on Earth and a living breathing paradise for Raelynn Daniels, with enough space for her to spend days upon days exploring the woods with Aurora and her brother, every single day was an adventure for her. Sadly, life was about to buck her off and let her roll in the dirt because Adam (The Daniel Family Patriarch) announced that he was just promoted to a new position in his company, forcing the family to pack up from the dearly loved ranch and moved to Westbrook, Maine. Raelynn was devastated and dejected due to the move, Aurora would have to stay with a family friend till plans could be made to move the horse north. Every day moved fast as they moved, got settled and the siblings were enrolled in Westbrook High. Madison was all on board for this, but Raelynn wasn’t ready for any this. Rae and Madison lost their mother 3 years ago to cancer. It threw Rae into a deeply depressed state that she couldn't pull herself out of. The only time she ever felt a peace was with her mustang Aurora. She felt like she could get away from it all when she was with her. Till her father got a new job in Maine and they had to leave Aurora behind. She was able to keep Aurora at her grandparents farm but she wouldn't be able to visit her often and that was tough for Rae to grasp a hold of. Making the move that much harder. Season 1 Rae had a hard time starting off in school and didn't talk to anyone for the first few days. Till one very firey red head spilled his Unicorn Frap across her before first period and gave her the makeover she needed to turn heads and break necks. Phoenix Wilson was the person she needed to break out of her shell. Hours after meeting he had dragged her along willingly to shop for homecoming dresses, when earlier that day she had no plans on going, let alone getting a brand new dress for it. Thanks to Phoenix Wilson she met a few new people that day, Grace Jackson, June Abrams, and Sawyer Andrews. Homecoming was rather low key for her, the after party was a big change. Phoenix ran off to find himself a man and left her alone for the night. She completely sober was there just waiting for her brother to decide he had enough and she could take him home. While she was waiting the cute senior boy Chase Vaughn ended up bumping into her and they hit it off. Both being the sober ride home for their siblings. Eventually becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Rae spent Thanksgiving with the Vaughn's and Alaska Vaughn's new girlfriend Raven Rivera. The night was eventful to say the least. Rae was nervous to meet Mrs. Vaughn, who believed that Rae was just after their money. Chase Vaughn hadn't really been the same since. Even though he was protective over Rae, she hadn't seen or heard much from him and he had gone back to New York for the time being without so much as a word. Ski trip came along and she had hoped that Chase would of shown up, but he didn't make an appearance. But since she was alone she was able to become closer with Grace Jackson and had her first ever drink. The next night she was a lot more confident with herself and drinking. No longer afraid of the repercussions, accidentally she fell into Theodore Presley, one of Chase's long term best friends. They spent the whole night drinking and chatting in front of the fire getting to know each other. It ended up being a nice way for the two of them to ring in the new year. Category:Characters